The Price of a Mile
by MoscowHetalia
Summary: Right... so this is my first fanfic with my OC Moscow... I made it awhile ago and decided to upload it onto here... tell me if I should make more WW2 era stories with my OC or not if this is sorta good. Short desc. of Moscow: medium black hair with red streaks Red Beret Spetsnaz during soviet times right eye changes color to red when really angry.


I fall asleep one day to be rudely awakened by Russia. I was tired. The night before, I stayed up planning and strategizing the defense. I had to get ready, as I was a pilot in the U.S.S.R. Russia didn't like this, so it took a lot of arguing to finally make him say yes. I usually transported weapons and a couple wounded soldiers, but today, I was carrying myself and all of my arms. If I got shot down I would just continue fighting. My code name was Big-2 (Always speaking in Russian, and the Axis spoke German.) 'Ok Russia, I'm loaded up and ready to go." And for the first and last time ever, Russia hugs me and whispers in my ear: "Good luck" We salute and part ways. I hop in my heli and start it up, flicking switches and pulling levers. "Hydraulics good, Fuel in check, everything is ready. Big-2, requesting takeoff on Pad-2." I calmly request. "Skyeye here, permission granted. Good luck Svetlana." I was shocked and angry command used my name, but I didn't have time to think about it and lifted off to fly to Stalingrad. I get there early enough to refuel before the Axis arrived.  
When I heard the first gun fire, I took off. Dog fighting with planes, it took me a little more effort, but I shot down some Luftwaffe. With a heli. I hear a beep and Skyeye (Overwatch) yell, "Missle! Eva-" he didn't finish the sentence before my heli-plane didn't respond and I was hit by the missile. "I've been hit, I repeat, I've been hit!" I shout as I fight for control. I can't eject, so I unbuckle and grabbed my gear as fast as possible but it wasn't fast enough and the heli crashed into a house in the middle of the fight. I couldn't move because of the rubble, and I was about to give up when I see a Russian squad come in and help me up. They help me get to safety where I recovered, and I loaded my Sniper and went to a good building to pick off Germans.  
I was picking off the Germans when a mortar blows the back of the house I run out of the house seconds before it hit my previous spot. Crap.. the only good spot...[I] I thought. Oh well, it had no more ammo left anyway, I think as I through it into the fire. I use up my RPG with great accuracy, and after each weapon I unload, I destroy. It's better than the Nazis having them. After my massacre, I only have a PPSh-41, grenades, and duel skorpions left. I use almost all of my ammo, forgetting about my ammo belt. I stumble upon a large resting German troop, and I jump out and say "Goodbye" and press the trigger to the scared eyes. Dead man's click. They slowly reach for their weapons as I slowly start backing away, smirks on their faces. I run for my life, swerving, avoiding bullets,when I hear mortars go off and the shooting stops. I turn around and thank the motherland it stopped, when a mortar almost hits me. I run, (Like the first mission in Black Ops) and I can make out my fellow Russians screaming for me to run faster when a mortar hits right infront of me. Dazed, I pause for a few seconds and continue, to come face-to-face with another Mortar. I scramble and run back into a mortar, and wherever I go, they land infront of me, well coordinated. One hits me, then another, and I just lay there. I get up and try to pick up a gun and fight, but a German soldier takes my gun and kicks me to the ground, and I black out with searing pain, unable to move, but just blacked out. I occasionally open my eyes to see either Germans or Russians trying to get me, while I bleed. The next time I open my eyes,I'm secured to a stretcher, and being lifted into a helicopter. As I'm being lifted into the stretcher, I remember being stabbed before being kicked down. At that point I lost a lot of blood and I have a seizure. (I have odd character traits)

I get to a nearest camp and Russia is waiting there. They carry me into a hospital and Russia looks worried. They try to fix me up, but it takes a while and I'm still at a loss of blood.


End file.
